The Dream
by Lilly Vargas
Summary: Italy fall aspleep during a world meeting and dreams of something very sad. Hetaoni sadness!fail summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Thanks (^J^)**

**I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni! Got it.**

* * *

It was a average world meting and Italy was especially tired becuase he stayed up all night having nightmares about a mansion in the everyone was bickering about somthing stupid he started to drift in a deep sleep.

_**Dreamland~~~**_

**Italy POV**

_"_Where am I_"_ I was just at a world meeting how did i get I should explore,I bet i could find a way out.I started to wander,but stopped when i got outside of a door."I can here someone mabe they will show me where the exit is!"To my suprise when i got into the room there was a pure white piano withe someone bleeding next to it_"Wait is that JAPAN!?"_I was mentaly screaming to myself; as I got closer I got a clearer image of what was indeed Japan horribly wounded."JAPAN!"_"What am I going to do"_

"It...a...ly" japan started to open his eyes a little.

"Japan what happened!?Who did this to you!?"Now i am just crying my eyes out from my friend and aly dying.

"I...am...sorry..I couldn't...be with you untill we got out"He looks like he will slip away any second now,but how is this happing he's a country he can't he just can't!

"Japan stay with me please PLEASE! Japan?JAPAN!"why did he die what did I do to deserve this please someone HELP body becomes vey limp and his eyes are lifless._"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! This not happening, but if Japan is here everyone else probaly is I need to find then NOW"_

I hate to leave Japan,but I can't do anything I leave I take one last look at him."I am sorry".Tears are starting to fill my eyes while i scower this deadly manion in search for my other I look into all the rooms of the second floor, I can see through the crack of a door way there is definitely i entered there was Russia,France,and China laying against a wall injured.

"RUSSIA!CHINA!FRANCE! What happened!" I knew there was going to be more of my friends here.

"Italy I am glad to see you, but you need to run that monster might come back and attack you."France looked like he used a lot of his energy to say that sentence.

"I'm not leaving without you guys!I don't care if the monster gets me I just need you to live!"At this point i am on my knees crying.

"France?" did he..."_NO"_

"France wasright Italy you need to go don't let our efforts be in is slipping away to,but China looks worse.

"China stay with me and you too Russia! I can't lose you too!" This is horrible how... how is this happening.

"Italy go now you need to find the others".Russia is going to die i know it I guess he dosen't want me to see himso weak.

"I can't leave you i am st-"i was cut off by Russia yelling at me.

"JUST GO YOU NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS!"I guess i hanve no other choice than to go.

"Fine, but I don't want to... I'm sorry" I turn to leave but stop to take one more look around my sholder to see my friends all dead_."I can't take this anymore how many friends will I lose how many more times will I cry HOW MANY!?"_

* * *

**Hi sorry to leave it off there but i ran out of time to write this but there will be more just in the meantime (^J^) **

**BYE~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took so long I just have no time to update and not that many people like my story, but I still will continue! By the way I don't own anything ^-^

Italy POV:

After what happened to China, France, And Russia I don't know how long I will last. I can't keep going like this. I feel so..so…USELESS. By now I am crying just remembering what life was like. I stopped in front of a room. I could smell blood so I entered. What I saw was horrifying; England and Canada were laying on a bed horribly injured with America right by them. America saw me as I came over to him. "Will they be okay?" I kept my eyes locked on them seeing if they showed any sign of life, but no I couldn't find any sort of life in them.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, so just get out of here and us reinforcements or something." America also looked badly hurt but he seemed better than everyone else.

"Wait! In the meantime, even you will get hurt beyond help-" I couldn't finish my sentence because America interrupted me.

"It's fine. Besides, I want to do these two a favor and stay with them" America looked ready to cry any moment. Now I can't stop my tears like before.

"America…" I just don't know what to say anymore. My words aren't coming out.

"Haaa… No, that isn't it. They can't hear me anymore, so I'll tell you in all honesty…..I want to stay with them. Till my last moment. Because…because they're both very important to me." America started to cry, which just brought more tears to my eyes.

"And because you're going to…. Protect me-"More and more tears are spilling out. I didn't even know I could cry this much, but seeing most of your closes friends die right before you, you start to wonder how much do you really know.

"Haha! Yeah. Even though I can't even move anymore. But I'm not making a mistake. And I regret nothing.

"…!" I can't even say anything more. What is there to say?!

"Go for it. I wish you luck" Was all I ever heard from him. I leave the room and slid down the closed door, hugging my knees. 'Why is this happening?! WHAT did I do?!'

Ya stopped it there I am such a bad person ^-^. Well If you want me to continue please review or else I won't continue (I probably will but only when I want to) By the way I copied the dialogue word for word this time! WhooHoo!


End file.
